


habits and patterns

by pants2match



Category: ER
Genre: F/M, tumblr meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who wakes the other one up with kisses:</p>
            </blockquote>





	habits and patterns

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear, darling j (attitudeissues @ tumblr)
> 
> my enabler and my bane
> 
> (possible series)

It’s never been a consistent habit of either of them.

The first time either one of them does it, it’s Abby; she’s never been able to sleep well when Maggie was off her meds. It surprises her, the sudden impulse to kiss him awake, (she’d been up for half an hour and was watching the alarm, waiting for it to tick over) he kisses back, mumbling that he was wondering when she was going to wake him up.

That’s when the pattern starts. 

Of course, there are times in between, when it’s just a sweet way to wake the other up (though there’s usually an ulterior motive in those cases).

The first time Luka does it, sans ulterior motive, is while he’s treating Bishop Stewart. She’ll thread her fingers through his hair and whisper a good morning against his lips; she understands, she realised a few weeks after Maggie (the first time) that she’d done because she needed the reassurance, of stability, safety, love, companionship, _whatever_. As many their differences may be, at their cores they’re near identical.

It’s him again, though, after Maggie’s attempted suicide; really it’s mutual, her insecurities have resurfaced and he knows she needs this.

The morning after Nate turns down her bet, she’s barely slept (she can’t believe she’s praying for pregnancy fatigue). There’s another couple of hours until their alarm’s set to go off and she can’t help it. It takes him a moment to wake up, but once he is, he holds her to his chest until her breathing slows (he only lets her go a little, though).

Then there’s Thanksgiving (Abby), and Kerry (Luka), and it’s not until Luka comes back from Croatia that the pattern breaks.

She doesn’t allow herself the comfort.

Once they’re in Boston, it changes. iI’s the second time they’ve had to relearn each other, and this time, some how, is harder than the last. He’s gone through the loss of his father, she’s gone through the loss of her sobriety.

Now, almost every morning, it’s whoever’s up first, and it’s not uncommon for Joe to get in on the fun, either.


End file.
